


stars on the cuffs of your jeans

by bi_and_ready



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Off-Screen Suicide, because why not, jared has a boyfriend and its briefly mentioned, technically
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: No seu décimo oitavo aniversário, enquanto seus pais e os amigos deles e os familiares que não davam a mínima para você no resto do ano esperavam na sala com balões e doces e sorrisos vazios, você fugiu pela janela com a menina mais bonita e inteligente em todo o mundo, para fazer uma tatuagem escondida. Seu irmão estava morto, mas você finalmente estava aprendendo a ser feliz de novo.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	stars on the cuffs of your jeans

**Q** uando você tinha doze anos, seu irmão te chamou de peste pela primeira vez. Era uma piada.

Vocês não eram os irmãos mais próximos do mundo, mas Connor ainda sorria. Connor ainda comia, Connor ainda saia do quarto dele para passar tempo com vocês. Você ainda não tinha medo dele.

Vocês estavam deitados no sofá, brigando pelo controle. Ele te chamou de peste, você disse que ele xingava como um velho e deu um chute na cara dele. Ele te chutou de volta. Vocês riram até que você quase caiu do sofá, e então quando você pediu ajuda para ele porque estava realmente caindo, ele revirou os olhos e te empurrou de vez. Você segurou a perna dele e o puxou para o chão com você. Vocês riram mais ainda, até a sua barriga começar a doer.

_Era uma piada._

Ninguém gritou.

Ninguém ficou bravo.

Quatro anos depois, seu irmão disse que iria te matar pela primeira vez. Era uma promessa.

Os olhos dele te queimavam. Ele te empurrou contra a parede, veneno pingando de sua boca, ácido espirrando em sua pele. As mãos dele deixaram marcas roxas em seu pulso, e ele disse que iria matar você. Você o empurrou para trás, fingiu que não estava morrendo de medo, disse que ele era um babaca. Connor riu na sua cara, mas não era a mesma risada de antes, de quando ele era criança.

Ele estava falando sério.

Não era uma piada – seu irmão te queria morta.

Você sabia disso.

Você correu para o seu quarto, cada parte de seu corpo tremendo, se sentindo mais fria do que nunca. Você se jogou na sua cama, dando socos em seu travesseiro, e desejou que Connor fosse embora. Que você só pudesse ter paz, que você só pudesse ir para a sua própria sala de estar sem começar a suar de ansiedade.

Seis meses depois disso seu irmão se suicidou.

Depois do funeral, depois que Evan Hansen foi embora e sua mãe foi chorar no quarto de Connor e seu pai se esconder na garagem, você se sentou na sala de estar. Suas mãos estavam estranhamente dormentes, então você pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV.

Tudo que apareceu na tela foi um monte de estatística, mas você ainda continuou a encarando. Nenhuma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, não desde que você recebeu a notícia. Você se perguntou se isso te fazia uma pessoa ruim. Você se perguntou o que isso fazia Connor. A estatística não respondeu.

Sua mãe dizia que você e Connor eram inseparáveis, quando eram menores. Que desde a primeira vez que Connor te viu, ele tinha te amado completamente, e prometido te proteger para sempre.

“Eu amo ela,” tinham sido as primeiras palavras que Connor tinha falado sobre você, quando Cynthia voltou do hospital te segurando.

Ou ao menos era isso que Cynthia dizia que tinham sido as primeiras palavras dele. Você não sabia – era apenas uma recém-nascida na época, então é claro que não se lembrava. Larry também dizia que não lembrava daquilo, mas Larry não se lembrava de nada de bom sobre Connor. Cynthia se lembrava de umas coisas boas que você sabia que não tinham acontecido, então sempre foi difícil realmente pintar uma imagem de quem o seu irmão realmente era.

Você encarou seu pulso.

Você se lembrou dele pequeno, gritando _peste_ com olhos lacrimejando de tanto rir, usando o pé para fazer cosquinha em você.

Você se lembrou dele maior, gritando ameaças de morte com olhos tão vermelhos que eles pareciam que iriam sangrar, te empurrando contra paredes.

Você se lembrou do quão pequeno ele tinha voltado a parecer no chão do banheiro, com os pulsos dele tão dilacerados que nem pareciam mais pulsos humanos, com os olhos tão horrivelmente vazios.

Você encarou a estática na TV.

Você não chorou, mas você se sentia horrivelmente vazia, por alguma razão. Sua pele estava pinicando. Você tinha dezessete anos, seu irmão estava morto, e você o odiava com tanta força que sua garganta estava apertada, seus interiores transbordando com o tamanho de sua raiva.

Você não chorou.

Evan Hansen era um doce.

Você não queria se aproximar, no começo. Ele era o melhor amigo do seu irmão que se suicidou algumas semanas atrás, nenhum de vocês estava pronto para aquilo. Mas ele era tão doce. Ele te contava coisas sobre Connor que você nunca iria ter sabido se não fosse por ele, e ele te escutava quando ninguém mais parecia fazer isso. Ele segurou a sua mão.

Ele te beijou, e ele tinha um gosto tão doce.

Ele era tão firme, enquanto te segurava.

“Só eu e você,” você o disse. “Nada de Connor, nada do mundo. Só eu e você.”

E ele tinha concordado. Ele tinha sorrido, aquele sorriso tão precioso dele que fazia as bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas e suas covinhas aparecerem, e ele tinha dito que _é claro_.

“Só a gente.”

Por um segundo, você se sentiu completa.

Evan Hansen era um mentiroso.

Uma parte de você sempre soube disso, uma parte de você sempre esteve consciente de todas as inconsistências nas histórias dele sobre Connor. Você acha que todo mundo sabia disso, até sua mãe, até Larry. Vocês todos ignoraram isso por querer. Deixaram as partes que não faziam sentido na história dele passar, cegados pelo seu luto, por sua dor.

Por sua vontade de ver Connor como uma boa pessoa.

Mentiras tem perna curta, e quando Evan admitiu – _a carta era minha, não de Connor, nós nunca fomos amigos_ – era apenas questão de tempo. Uma parte de você nem estava surpresa.

Outra, uma parte mais estúpida, mais infantil, estava completamente quebrada.

Na sua frente, na porta de sua casa, Evan estava tremendo, os olhos tão vermelhos por causa de todas as lágrimas que parecia que eles iriam sangrar. O peito dele estava subindo e descendo de um jeito quase que não natural – ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico, você percebeu.

Você o deu um último olhar, seus lábios pinicando e queimando onde ele tinha te beijado com tanto carinho, antes. As mentiras dele queimavam como ácido onde você tinha as guardado em seu coração.

“ _Eu te odeio_ ,” você sussurrou.

E então você fechou a porta.

Você ainda conseguiu ouvir ele chorando.

Os soluços dele – soluços tão _quebrados_ – ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

Você podia dizer o exato tom de verde dos olhos de Evan e a quantidade exata de sardas que ele tinha em suas bochechas, e o que fazia a ansiedade dele piorar ou melhorar. Você sabia como a mão dele era quente enquanto te segurava e o quão ele era bom acalmando pessoas enquanto elas choravam.

Você sabia exatamente o quão bom Evan Hansen era enganando pessoas enquanto elas estavam de luto.

E, apesar de tudo, apesar de todo esse tempo, você ainda não tinha a mínima ideia de quem seu irmão realmente era.

Alana Beck foi atrás de você não muito depois, olhos vermelhos, também, e mãos tremendo. A culpa era tão grande no rosto dela que parecia estar ofuscando todas as suas outras feições.

“Eu sinto _tanto_ ,” ela repetia, vez depois de vez depois de vez. “Eu nunca teria feito o Projeto Connor se eu soubesse que ele estava mentindo. Ah, eu _juro_ que eu não sabia…”

E você acreditava nela.

Você estava se preparando para dizer que acreditava.

Tudo que saiu da sua boca foi um soluço.

Era vergonhoso. Era a primeira vez que você tinha chorado e você colocou uma mão em cima de sua boca, os olhos arregalados e cheios de terror e humilhação. Você não podia chorar em frente a Alana Beck – mas era exatamente isso que você estava fazendo, seus ombros tremendo desesperadamente e as lágrimas caindo pelas suas bochechas vermelhas e os soluços deixando seu peito contra a sua vontade.

Primeiramente, Alana não se mexeu.

“ _Ah_ ,” ela soltou. “ _Ah_.”

E então uma mão dela estava nas suas costas e a outra estava arrumando os cabelos que haviam grudado na sua boca, e ela estava sussurrando em seu ouvido calmamente, acariciando seu pulso numa forma de carinho reconfortante.

Você escondeu seu rosto no ombro dela e, pela primeira vez desde que encontrou seu irmão morto no chão do banheiro, você chorou.

Ela te fez um chocolate quente.

Você se sentou na bancada da sua cozinha, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de suas mãos, e seu estômago se revirou. Alana colocou uma caneca de chocolate quente na sua frente.

Ela não estava sorrindo – todo mundo sempre estava sorrindo para você, um gesto pequeno e de lado e tão obviamente falso, era sempre tão claro que eles não tinham a mínima ideia de como agir perto de você e estava tentando tirar um pouco da estranheza com seus sorrisos.

Tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alana não estava sorrindo. O rosto dela era sério, mas seus olhos eram delicados. Ela empurrou a caneca em direção a suas mãos, e você a pegou apesar do tremor de seus dedos. O gosto era delicioso. É claro que era.

Sua barriga estava um pouco mais quente agora.

Mais cheia.

“Minha avó morreu no começo desse ano,” Alana te disse. “Eu sei que não é o mesmo, mas se você precisar falar com alguém que ao menos entende um pouquinho… eu posso te dar o meu número.”

“E se eu precisar falar com alguém sobre qualquer outra coisa?” você perguntou, sua voz estranhamente rouca. Você deu um gole no chocolate quente para acalmar sua ansiedade enquanto esperava a resposta dela.

“Então eu posso te dar o meu número.”

Quando você pediu para falar com um psicólogo para Larry e ele disse sim na mesma hora, algo frio e desconfortável tinha crescido na boca de seu estômago, um sentimento muito ruim que você não conseguia explicar por um tempão.

Você mandou uma mensagem para Alana sobre isso. Ela não podia explicar também, mas ela te desejou boa sorte. Disse que terapia tinha feito maravilhas para ela.

Te acertou enquanto você ia para a sua primeira sessão – Connor tinha _implorado_ por um psiquiatra por anos. Você tinha ouvido através das paredes sempre finas demais de seu quarto, enquanto ele gritava e chorava e soava como se estivesse se jogando de joelhos em frente aos pais de vocês. Se Larry tivesse dito sim, Connor provavelmente ainda teria estado aqui.

Mas Larry tinha dito que eles podiam resolver em casa.

Larry tinha dito que Connor só precisava de mais educação.

Você olhou para o volante, apertando suas mãos e pensando no vazio em seu estômago. De repente, você estava perguntando se era isso que Connor estava sentindo, quando fechou a porta do banheiro aquele dia sabendo que não ia sair andando de lá.

De repente, você não conseguia se obrigar a o odiar.

Você ajudou Alana a preencher inscrições para faculdade.

Vocês duas estavam deitadas em sua cama, cada uma com um fone enquanto seu celular tocava, baixinho, alguma música indie que Connor iria ter zombado de você por ouvir. Você estava balançando sua cabeça no ritmo e Alana estava sorrindo para você. Haviam tantos papeis em cima de seu colchão que você nem conseguia ver seu cobertor mais.

“Seu STA é perfeito,” você a disse, um pouco maravilhada, um pouco orgulhosa apesar de você não ter nenhuma razão para se sentir assim. “Você poderia ir para onde quisesse, Lana.”

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

“Você acha que…”

A voz de Alana rachou, e ela olhou para baixo, balançando a cabeça. Parecia culpada, de novo. Quando ela puxou o fone para fora de seu ouvido, foi com um pouco mais de força que necessário.

“Que o que?” você perguntou, se sentando.

Preocupada.

“Que o acidente com o Projeto Connor poderia ser um problema?”

Você se encolheu um pouco. Ela tinha apagado todas as contas dela na internet, depois do que aconteceu. Tinha recebido até ameaças de morte, você sabia. Todo mundo estava _tão_ bravo. Eles se sentiam enganados – você também, só que não por Alana.

“Eu posso escrever uma carta dizendo que eu não te culpo pelo aconteceu,” você sugeriu.

Alana riu.

Você gostava de a ver rindo.

“Eu ainda iria vir aqui,” Alana te disse mais tarde, enquanto você a levava até a porta. “Depois de eu ir para faculdade… eu não iria simplesmente desaparecer. Eu ainda iria te mandar mensagens, também.”

Era uma _promessa._

Mesmo depois dela já ter indo embora fazia um tempão, você ainda estava sorrindo.

No seu último conserto do ano, você convidou Alana para ir te ver.

Você ficou lá no palco do lado do resto da banda, tocando seu baixo, e tudo parecia tão brilhante ao seu redor. Você não pensou em nada. Você não pensou na sua vida ou na falta dela, ou em como Larry não tinha aparecida por causa de uma emergência no trabalho. As luzes do palco te cegavam. Quando você olhava para os lados, você só conseguia ver o resto de seus colegas, mas eles todos estavam muito concentrados em seus próprios instrumentos.

Suas mãos doeram de tanto tocar, mas foi uma dor maravilhosa.

Você foi procurar Alana depois que aquilo tudo acabou.

Ao invés disso, você trombou com Evan.

Ele arregalou os olhos na sua direção – vocês não tinham se visto desde que terminaram, meses atrás. Ele tinha tirado o gesso. O cabelo dele era um pouco mais claro do que você se lembrava, os olhos dele com um pouco mais de castanho do que em suas memorias. Naquela luz, você não conseguia ver as sardas dele.

“Oi,” você soltou.

“Eu vim com Jared,” ele disse rapidamente. A voz dele era mais grossa do que você esperava, mas era tão baixa e tímida e em pânico quanto sempre. “Ele está saindo com um dos meninos da banda e…”

“Eu sei,” você o cortou, porque você sabia quando ele estava perto de um ataque de pânico. Você olhava para ele, vendo um estranho, mas você ainda sabia disso. Você sorriu, delicadamente, cuidadosamente. “Eu espero que você tenha gostado do show.”

Ele te lançou um sorrisinho.

“Você foi ótima.”

“Brigada.”

E então você foi atrás de Alana.

Seu peito estava leve e você não sentiu nenhuma necessidade de olhar para Evan mais uma última vez. Você ouviu Jared se aproximando dele, porque Jared sempre fazia barulho o suficiente para ser notado sempre que se aproximava de alguém. Você ouviu Evan soltando uma risadinha nervosa, porque todas as risadas de Evan meio que eram nervosas.

Quando você chegou em Alana, ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

É. Você se sentia leve.

No seu décimo oitavo aniversário, enquanto seus pais e os amigos deles e os familiares que não davam a mínima para você no resto do ano esperavam na sala com balões e doces e sorrisos vazios, você fugiu pela janela com a menina mais bonita e inteligente em todo o mundo, para fazer uma tatuagem escondida.

Alana estava ansiosa.

“Você tem certeza…?”

Você riu e ela fez uma careta, mas Alana ainda segurou a sua mão enquanto o tatuador punha a agulha contra a sua pele. Uma hora depois, havia um monte de estrelinhas queimando em seu quadril, e você estava segurando a mão dela enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira de onde você tinha acabado de se levantar.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e você a beijou para a acalmar um pouco. Alana ainda tinha o gosto do sorvete que vocês tomaram antes de vir para cá, e você podia sentir os óculos dela contra a sua bochecha. Ela riu contra os seus lábios. Você fez o mesmo.

Você tinha dezoito anos e seu irmão estava morto. Ele sempre estaria. Você nunca poderia mudar isso e você nunca iria poder voltar no tempo para o conhecer melhor, mas você finalmente estava aprendendo a ser feliz de novo.

Você estava começando a se curar.


End file.
